


Love, Togetherness and Lazy Mornings

by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)



Series: Fluff Bingo - Writer's Card [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, mention of canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr
Summary: Lazy mornings were maybe the most perfect thing in Tony’s life, and he treasured every one.





	Love, Togetherness and Lazy Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Fluff Bingo on Just Write. The prompt for this fic was Lazy Mornings. In this fic, Tony left NCIS and became a profiler with the BAU. The idea was influenced by a recent podcast I listened to with Keira Marcos and Jilly James.

Love, Togetherness and Lazy Mornings

Saturday mornings when they both were in town had become Tony’s favorite time of the week. With Aaron’s son Jack away at college, and Tony’s son TJ a Junior in High School and old enough to get himself around when he needed to, there was no more rush to get kids places they needed to be. Instead, Tony and his by then long-time partner Aaron Hotchner spent them laying around in bed talking softly or on the couch with their legs twined together drinking coffee as they read whatever book had grabbed their interest.

The two had been together at that point for 14 years. They had known each other longer than that having met through Derek Morgan who brought Aaron to one of the regular Saturday morning basketball games at the local youth center. Sometime shortly after Ziva was found to be alive and rescued by the team, Tony realized that his time with NCIS was over. Avenging a co-worker by bringing down the terrorists that she’d been after was one thing. Just pretending that the espionage that she committed never happened and welcoming the traitor back with open arms was another.

So many of the things Tony had overlooked over the years refused to be silenced any longer, and in the end, he realized that he needed to move on. Fortunately, hating not having something to do, Tony had been spending his nights and any second of free time available over the years to get a Masters in Abnormal Psychology. So, it didn’t take long for the FBI to snatch him up to fill the role of team leader for the new profiling team they’d built.

It had been awkward for a while with Tony and Aaron both pretending that they weren’t interested in each other, and then once they had admitted it both refusing to act on it because they didn’t want to mess things up. Aaron was still Tony’s boss, him being Unit Chief, and the last thing either wanted was to cost Tony his job. They were both aware that if push came to shove it was Tony that would get transferred or fired because the FBI would never risk losing Hotchner.

Everyone in the BAU had been at their wit's end when it was eventually Section Chief Cruz and Associate Director Evans that decided to take action. At the end of an embarrassing meeting that neither Tony or Aaron ever imagined they’d have to have at work, Tony’s team was officially shifted to report directly to Section Chief Cruz, with Aaron and Tony getting the blessing of their bosses to settle the thing that had developed between them.

It wasn’t as if things between them were magically perfect all of a sudden. There was a shift from friendship to an official relationship to figure out along with two kids they were trying not to traumatize with all the changes in their lives.

Haley had died the fall prior and even though they’d been divorced for a while it took Aaron some time to come to peace with himself that he deserved to move on as well as recover from the trauma of the Reaper. By the time they had the meeting that shall not be recalled and agreed to actually test this attraction, Haley had been dead more than a year, and Aaron was almost feeling like maybe it was ok to want something for himself.

When the children were young, Saturday mornings had been spent with two very different little personalities and the chaos they brought. Watching cartoons, family breakfasts, excursions that were meant to be both fun and educational were the order of the day. As they grew and developed their own interests’, soccer for Jack and football for TJ was thrown into the mix and their days were spent shuffling between practices and games and the occasional fun outing still.

As the relationship between them grew and strengthened there were highs and lows like any relationship. They were both very focused and driven in their jobs and apt to get lost in cases that made them forget the rest of their lives. Fortunately, they learned through the lows and enjoyed the highs and always tried to make plans for the future. During the crazy days where it seemed they would never have a spare moment to themselves, they mutually longed for the quiet Saturday mornings where they would have no responsibilities beyond what to eat for breakfast.

When the time came that it was actually possible, they’d both almost missed it caught up in their jobs and routines until they realized one morning that there were no children in their house and what day of the week it was. That morning they’d hurried back to the bedroom, gotten back into bed and spent the rest of the morning talking quietly about all the things they wanted to do once they were actually childfree.

They often got offers to meet up with friends for breakfast or some other early morning social event, but they were always firmly but politely turned down. They’d set a rule for themselves that the only thing allowed to interrupt their Saturday mornings were their children with actual real-life needs. As they got older, their lazy mornings would expand to more days of the week. Eventually, TJ would go off to college as well, following in his father’s footsteps to play football at Ohio State University. Some weekends it would end up being lazy Sunday mornings instead of Saturday because of college soccer or college football games.

When they both finally got tired of putting their lives on the line, Aaron retiring as Section Chief and Tony as Unit Chief, most mornings would be spent together lazily. In the spring and fall, they would spend time together in the yard working on the garden and flowerbeds that they’d put in to fill their time. Vacations would be spent away in cabins or on the beach with whole weeks where all they did was be lazy entwined together either in bed or on a beach towel talking, loving, or reading.

Eventually, there would be grandchildren to take into consideration, but by then they were ok with giving up a weekend morning or two when they had every day together to just be. That wouldn’t come for some time though. There were still cases to solve, people to save, and criminals to put away. There were still miles to travel away from each other still that interfered with their lazy mornings, and co-workers and crisis that came up at the most inconvenient times. So, lazy mornings were still cherished and held close to their hearts. Their teenage sons knew better now not to bother their dads on Saturday until after noon.

Life hadn’t slowed completely down yet, but their Saturday’s gave them a glimpse of what their future was going to bring. A future of love, togetherness and lazy mornings.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to angst over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!


End file.
